Baiser sous le gui
by nattie black
Summary: Quand Jane accrocha une branche de gui à sa porte pour le retour de Thor elle se s'attendait pas à s'y retrouver dessous avec Loki, mais maintenant... Oh, après tout ce n'est qu'un petit baiser sous le gui, n'est-ce pas ?


Note de la traductrice : Baiser sous le gui est la traduction de l'os intitulé Mistletoe Kiss (traduit littéralement par le baiser du gui) écrit par KnifeInTheCrayonBox, et publié le 25 décembre 2013. C'est ma première traduction donc euh...

* * *

Je fis un pas en arrière et sourit fièrement au gui que je venais d'accrocher à la porte. Vous ne pouviez le voir que si vous étiez à l'intérieur et que vous regardiez vers le haut, et encore... Mais j'avais réussi à l'accrocher. Tous les préparatifs pour noël étaient réglés. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me restait à faire c'était attendre l'arrivée de Thor.

Une semaine auparavant il m'avait promis qu'il fêterait noël avec moi, même si les Asgardiens ne célébraient rien durant les vacances. Il ne savait même pas de quoi je parlais la première fois que j'en avais fait mention, mais il savait combien cela était important pour moi, alors il s'était libéré pour passer la journée avec moi. Il a dit que je pourrais lui apprendre toutes les fêtes traditionnelles et qu'on pourrait les célébrer comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire sur Midgard. Le baiser sous le gui serait la tradition que j'aimerais le plus lui apprendre...à chaque fois qu'il entrerait.

Quelqu'un avait déposé une bombe sur le camp d'entraînement, elle avait explosé tôt ce matin, tuant une douzaine d'Asgardiens qui étaient là pour s'entraîner de bonne heure. Thor avait été appelé immédiatement pour gérer la situation et trouver le coupable. C'était la première urgence à Asgard depuis que Thor, Loki et moi avions vaincu Malekith. Depuis sa défaite les choses allaient beaucoup mieux.

Apparemment Odin était tombé dans ce que Thor appelait « le sommeil d'Odin » peu de temps après que l'on soit revenu de Svartalfheim. Cela s'apparentait à un coma, et comme Thor était le premier sur la liste des prétendants au trône, il se retrouvait roi régent en attendant qu'Odin se réveil de son avait utilisé le pouvoir à son avantage en graciant les actes de trahison de tous ceux qui nous avaient aidé à nous enfuir d'Asgard. Une fois qu'un roi a accordé sa clémence à quelqu'un on ne peut revenir dessus, Odin serait furieux de voir que non seulement Thor avait libéré Loki de sa prison, mais qu'en plus il l'avait pardonné de tous ses crimes passés.

Je marchais jusqu'à mon lit pour prendre le livre que je lisais depuis quelques jours. C'était un livre de Loki, qu'il m'avait laissé emprunter, qui s'appelait Grotte de Runes. C'était quelque chose à laquelle je n'étais pas encore habitué – voir Loki autrement que comme un psychopathe déterminé à dominer le monde. C'était étrange la manière dont notre... _situation_ avait commencé.

Je l'avais trouvé en train de lire un livre, lui avais demandé ce que c'était, et m'étais retrouvée à marcher vers ma chambre avec le dit livre en main. Depuis on s'empruntait régulièrement nos ouvrages. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que cet arrangement me convenait uniquement parce que j'aimais lire, mais ça serait un mensonge...J'aimais aussi nos rapports. Thor travaillait si dur qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour nous. Je comprenais que le bien-être d'Asgard passait en premier, il n'en restait que j'étais seule, et la compagnie de Loki contribuait à alléger ma solitude.

Même si j'étais capable d'admettre que j'appréciais un peu sa compagnie, je ne pouvais toujours pas le voir autrement que comme le frère de Thor. Nous n'étions pas amis, ni même des connaissances. On était, eh bien...c'était difficile à expliquer. Je ne sais pas comment décrire la relation inhabituelle que nous avions – pas tout à fait des amis, mais plus des ennemis. Est-ce qu'il existe même un mot pour ça ?

Je venais juste de me nicher dans mon lit, le livre perché sur mes genoux, quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je balançais le livre sur le côté et sautais du lit. Ce devait être Thor. Je ne pouvais retenir le sourire qui se propageait sur mon visage tandis que je courrais vers la porte et que je tirais pour l'ouvrir. Une fois que je vis qui attendait dehors, mon sourire disparu de mon visage.

« Oh, c'est toi. » dis-je, oubliant momentanément mes bonnes manières quand je réalisais que ce n'était pas Thor. Loki releva un sourcil.

« Tu es certainement heureuse de me voir. » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Désolé, je m'attendais à Thor. »

« Bien entendu. »

Soudainement je me souvenais du gui à la porte et réalisais que Loki et moi nous trouvions juste en dessous. Loki fronça les sourcils de confusion quand je bondi en arrière, mettant plusieurs pas entre nous.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Euh...non, rien. » Répondis-je, regardant ailleurs. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Loki entra à l'intérieur et regarda la chambre. « Tu ne m'as jamais rendu le livre que je t'ai donné, Les ponts du Temps. Je suppose que tu l'as lu depuis le temps ? »

« Oh, oui. Euh, il doit être quelque part par là. Je vais le chercher. » dis-je, mes yeux fouillant la pièce. Où est-ce que j'avais mis ce livre. Je me souvenais l'avoir fini, et de l'avoir posé sur la commode, mais il n'y était plus à présent. Loki marcha jusqu'à mon lit et s'y installa comme s'il était chez lui pendant que je cherchais. Je perçu un éclat rouge sur la table prêt du balcon. Posé à côté d'un pichet d'eau, se trouvait le livre. Je laissais échapper un soupire et allais le récupérer. Thor avait dû le mettre ici. Avec le livre en main, je m'avançais vers Loki et le lui tendis.

« Tiens. »

Il me le prit et se leva pour partir. A mi-chemin de la porte il s'arrêta brusquement, si bien que je failli lui rentrer dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandais-je, m'écartant de lui pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Il affichait un regard confus. Il pointa quelque chose et je suivis son doigt pour voir qu'il désignait le gui à ma porte.

« Pourquoi _cela_ est pendu à ta porte. » demanda-t-il, se tournant pour me jeter un regard glacial. Je détournais le regard, sentant mes joues rougir. Je ne voulais vraiment _pas_ lui expliquer à lui. Ça serait trop gênant.

« C'est du gui. »

Loki roula des yeux. « Je sais ce que _c'est._ J'ai demandé pourquoi c'était pendu à ta porte. » Il plissa les yeux sur moi. « Est-ce une autre tentative de se moquer de moi ? »

Soudain je me souvins de cette histoire de lui attaquant Balder avec une branche de gui. Oh, génial, maintenant il pensait que je me payais sa tête. « Quoi ? Non ! ».

« Alors qu'est-ce que _ça_ fait là ? » dit-il sèchement, le désignant d'un doigt accusateur.

Je me creusais la tête pour trouver une solution. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, mais je savais qu'un mensonge ne me sauverait pas la vie. Eh bien, il semblait que j'allais avoir une conversation on ne peut plus gênante avec Loki sur le baiser sous le gui.

« C'est une tradition de noël, » commençais-je. « Quand deux personnes se tiennent sous le gui, elles s'embrassent. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Je haussais les épaules. « Comment le saurais-je ? Ce n'est qu'une tradition idiote que les gens respectent. »

Loki sembla accepter cette réponse et se dirigea vers la porte. Je le suivis de près afin de pouvoir fermer la porte après son départ, mais il s'arrêta brusquement sous le cadrant de celle-ci. Avant que je ne puisse réagir il se retourna et enveloppa ma taille d'un de ses bras, me collant à lui.

Je luttais contre lui, mais il était trop fort pour moi. Puis je sentis une pair de lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, et alors, presque contre ma volonté, une flamme de désir surgie dans le creux de mon ventre. Je n'avais pas été embrassée depuis longtemps. La plupart des nuits quand Thor revient dans notre chambre je suis déjà endormie, et habituellement il est déjà parti quand je me réveil le matin.

Mes pensées se figèrent alors que Loki mouvait ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'eus en bouche le goût de pommes et de baies, et l'odeur du cuir emplit mon nez.

Rien que l'odeur et le goût étaient intoxicants. Je sentis sa langue courir le long de ma lèvre inférieur, et j'eus le souffle coupé sous la surprise avant de fermer les yeux en signe de reddition. Mes mains se levèrent pour aller s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. De leur propre gré. Je sentis ses ongles courir le long de mon dos, envoyant une vague de plaisir à travers mon corps, et je laissais échapper un léger gémissement.

« Tu es trop bien pour Thor. » entendis-je Loki grogner contre ma peau. Avec ces mots la réalité me percuta de plein fouet, brisant le sort qu'il avait dû me lancer, quel qu'il soit. Qu'est-ce que je _faisais_?! Je poussais un cri et repoussais au loin Loki. Il rigola de ma réaction et m'envoya un sourire.

« J'aime cette _tradition_ de noël »

« Juste, pars. » dis-je en regardant le sol et m'enveloppant de mes bras. Le silence se fit pendant quelque secondes, puis je sentis sa main relever mon menton. Le regard de Loki rencontra le mien et il se pencha, plantant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée figée par le choc. C'était mal. Cela n'aurait _pas_ dû arriver. Je venais juste d'embrasser Loki. Loki, parmi tout le monde ! Mais une autre partie de mon cerveau criait en réponse. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été à l'initiative du baiser, Loki m'avait embrassé de force. Je ne pensais pas au fait que j'avais aimé ça, ni que j'y avais mis autant d'ardeur que lui.

Thor apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme s'il était sorti de nul part. Je poussais un nouveau cri et reculais d'un pas, la main pressée contre ma poitrine. Thor gloussa tout en entrant dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, Jane. » dit-il en détachant sa cape rouge avant de la poser sur la commode. « Donc, qu'est-ce que Loki faisait ici. ».

Son ton était décontracté, mais mon esprit se mit automatiquement en mode panique. Je sentais les murs tanguer autour de moi. Avait-il vu le baiser. Non, il n'a pas dû, ou alors il aurait tué Loki maintenant et ici.

« Juste récupérer un de ses livres. » dis-je rapidement, la voix plus aiguë et tendue que d'habitude. Thor se retourna pour me regarder confusément.

« Ok » dit-il avec précaution, un sourcil relevé.

Je me suis détournée pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage, renfrognée contre moi. Pourquoi me sentais-je si terrible ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. C'était juste un baiser sous le gui – rapide et inoffensif. C'était juste une tradition idiote. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Je suivais juste la règle du gui.

Ma main se leva contre ma volonté, et je posais mes doigts contre mes lèvres. Je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur et le goût des lèvres de Loki sur les miennes. Je me maudit silencieusement et poussais un soupire. Je devais faire face aux faits.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un simple baiser sous le gui.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : l'auteur explique à la fin de cet os qu'au départ c'était censé être une fiction a plusieurs chapitres mais qu'elle a décidé de la couper pour en faire un os pour noël. Au final elle n'a jamais repris son idée de fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plus et si vous voulez que je transmette vos reviews à l'auteur vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


End file.
